Kingdom Bells
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: When the king of darkness, namely Don Thousand, plans to destroy different kingdoms, Prince Astral, Knight Yuma, Lady Kotori, Princess Rinko, Prince Vector and Knight Alit join together to stop him. Meanwhile, a Princess named Rio and a Prince named Haruto, are waiting for their siblings, Prince Ryoga, and Prince Kaito, who is on a journey with Astral's Brother, Prince Dark.
1. Chapter 1: Message in a bottle

**My 2nd AU.**

**I wanted to make an AU where Astral is a Prince in a certain kingdom. :D**

**Characters, Character Relationships, and Character Personalities are from My 1st AU Fic "Black and White"**

**OCs are not shown in this chapter. The only characters in this chapter are Kotori, Astral and Baby Toragon. (Sei, Saichi and Dark are mentioned.)**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kotori stared at the giant door, that hadn't been touched for days. The Prince was locked in his room, practicing his powers. Although the Prince was a little clueless about the outside world, he was extremely strong, that even his secretary, who was Kotori herself, couldn't beat him.

The prince's powers were using portals to summon beings from different worlds, to ward off evil. He can also teleport.

Kotori, however, can control plants. Peaceful ones, poisonous ones... anything. That's why she loves nature.

Sighing, she carefully knocks on the door.

"Prince Astral? Time to get out of your room. Lady Saichi said you didn't eat for days." Kotori said through the door. "You're brother's going to kill me if he finds out, you know..." Kotori adds. Prince Astral's older brother, Prince Dark, left a few years ago, in search of something. Although he never bothered to tell what. Like Astral, he can summon beings from different worlds, and teleport. However, he was stronger than the prince. Maybe. They never trained together.

Kotori gently opened the door, to see the prince playing with a being from the XYZ Kingdom, a Kingdom from another world.

The being they call "Baby Toragon".

"Lady Kotori? Good afternoon." Astral greeted. He extended his arm to open a swirling red portal. "Back you go, Baby Toragon." Astral told the creature. It purred before jumping back to the portal.

"Good afternoon, Prince Astral. Lady Saichi and Lady Sei have been telling Me you haven't been eating for days." Kotori told the blue-haired boy. Astral smiled for a while, before standing up to pick up the books that feel from his shelf.

"Yes, that's true. I was trying to master My powers. It ended in a failure though." Astral explained. Kotori pulled an "Oh, don't worry. You'll master it next time." face. She then handed the prince a bottle. The bottle had a scroll of paper into it, and it had blood stains that spelled out "To Prince Astral". (Honestly, Kotori literally read it as "To Prince Asdfghjk" when she found it.)

"A message in a bottle? Where did you find this?" Astral asked, not taking his eyes off the bottle. "The river. It was floating, and some ducks were staring at it." Kotori explained. Astral took off the cork, pulled out the paper, and began reading.

"...Lady Kotori. Arrange a meeting this evening. Tell the kingdom staff to save their plans for later, and everyone must attend. Understand?" Astral ordered. Kotori nodded and left the room.

Astral looked out the window, and ripped the letter to shreds.

* * *

**That's it for first chapter!**

**Next Chapter: During the meeting, The castle nurse reports that they found an injured boy. Prince Astral decides to take him in, and the boy reveals he's a knight of Prince Dark!**

**Review if ya like! **


	2. Chapter 2: Noble Knight, Yuma Tsukumo

**Chapter 2 of Kingdom Bells!**

**My Cat just gave birth on CHRISTMAS. :D**

**Anyway, Today's Chapter: Meeting! Also, the Injured boy!**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Meeting? What for?"

"Did something happen?"

"Do you think it's THAT bad?"

Kotori did what she was told, and dashed through the castle, telling everyone of the meeting. Some were happy that the prince could FINALLY come out, and some were worried. Kotori finally went back to the prince's room.

"Prince Astral! I told everyone!" Kotori panted. Astral smiled, although there was a scratch on his face. "Thank you, Lady Kotori!" He said. "...Prince? What happened?" He asked. "I kinda scratched myself while practicing, that's all." He said, shyly. Clearly, He failed. AGAIN.

"...Nonsense. Lady Sei!" Kotori called for one of the castle's nurses: Sei. Since she was a nurse, she had healing powers. "Prince? You're bleeding..." She says softly. Using her powers, she got rid of the scratch on Astral's face. "...Thank you, Lady Sei." Astral thanked the blue-haired girl. Sei bowed her head, and left the room. "Lady Kotori, we should go to the meeting room, now. We don't want anyone waiting now, do we?" Astral told Kotori. "Of course not, Prince Astral." Kotori answered cheerfully. The two then headed to the meeting room.

"Strange. I feel as if something is..." Astral thought. He then started to see a shadow in front of him.

_Soon Astral... Soon... You will watch as your comrades are killed... One by one..._

"Prince? Prince!" Kotori called out to the prince that was deep in thought. He snapped out of his trance, and just saw his secretary in front of him. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "N-No. I'm fine." Astral lied, wanting to not worry Kotori. "You don't look fine." Kotori observed. "I'm fine, really." He assured her.

Later at the meeting...

"So... Is everyone here?" Astral asked. One of the castle guards, Takashi, stood up. "Um, let's see... Lady Saichi is not here..." Takashi observed. "Lady Saichi? I guess we should start without her..." Kotori whispered to Astral. Astral nodded in agreement. "You are right, Lady Kotori." He told the girl. "Okay, everyone. As you all know, I called you all here for a reason." Astral started. "And that is... to get ready for war." He told. Everyone gasped.

"We are not alone, however. Different kingdoms will be aiding us, so don't worry." Astral assured them. He was interrupted by the loud knocks on the door.

"...Come in." He spoke through the door. A brown haired girl then came in, panicking. "Lady Saichi? Where have you been?" Astral asked. "P-Prince! -Pant, Pant- There is a injured boy! -Pant, Pant- We need to help him!" Saichi panted. "Naturally." Astral said. "Lady Kotori, take it from here. Lady Saichi, stay here. I'll deal with this." He told the girls. "What am I suppose to tell them?!" Kotori whispered loudly. "Get ready for war, of course. Or to make things easier, just leave it up to Sir Takashi." Astral said. "Sir Takashi! I want you to prepare everyone for war. And also, make a plan." Astral told Takashi. He nodded. "You can count on me! To summarize, I can do it!" He said. Kotori then followed Astral. "Lady Kotori. Why are you following me?" He asked. "If you're going to 'deal with this', I might as well come with you." Kotori told the Prince. "...Fine."

Outside, Astral and Kotori scanned for this "injured boy". Astral then saw a body lying on the ground. He then rushed to the person's side. Astral opened a portal, leading to the XYZ Kingdom. "Nurse from the XYZ Kingdom! Antidote Nurse! I summon you!" Astral yelled, as a indigo haired nurse came out of the portal. Surprisingly, it had no mouth. "...Why didn't you just call Lady Sei or Lady Saichi?" Kotori asked. "I didn't want to bother them." Astral said, as he watched the nurse heal the boy. "Besides, The XYZ Kingdom has no ruler... So they see you as their ruler from a different kingdom?" Kotori asked. Astral nodded. "Yes. The ruler, "Hope" has gone missing. He left a note saying: "If I were to never return, Prince Astral of the Heartland Kingdom will be your leader." Like he knew he was going to go missing." Astral explained. After "Antidote Nurse" finished healing the boy, it jumped back to the portal.

"Then, I summon, Rainbow Kuriboh from the Kuriboh Forest!" Astral announced. "Kuriboh Forest" was a forest that was near the XYZ Kingdom. The reason they called it "Kuriboh Forest" was because of the large amount of Kuribohs residing there.

"Kuri!" Rainbow Kuriboh chirped. "Um, can you carry this boy to My room?" Astral asked. The Kuriboh nodded and placed himself underneath the boy, transforming into a wagon.

"Whoa!" Kotori yelped. Astral chuckled softly. "See? Not many Kuribohs can shapeshift." Astral explained. He and his secretary followed the Kuriboh, and the boy, back to the castle.

Inside...

"Ugh...What?" The boy groaned. He looked around seeing himself in a room full of books, papers, and plushes. The room's main colors were blue and green, and it was a little messy. He then saw two figures come in. Although one of them looked like a certain someone...

"Are you okay?" Astral asked, setting a tray of tea down. Kotori gave the boy his tea. "Y-Yes, I'm fine." The boy answered.

"Good. What is your name?" Astral asked. "Yuma Tsukumo, sir. I'm one of Prince Dark's knights." Yuma answered. Astral's eyes widened, and so did Kotori's.

"Nice to meet you. I am Prince Dark's younger sibling, Prince Astral." Astral introduced himself. "And I am the Prince's secretary, Lady Kotori." Kotori answered.


End file.
